


No One Ever Truly Leaves

by Joyfulpoet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 10 years in the future, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Friends, Gen, No Romance, Other, Spoilers, When they do show up poe and finn are married, everyone has been to hell and back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulpoet/pseuds/Joyfulpoet
Summary: After a decade of war, the fight for the Universe against the First Order has finally ended. The Empire crushed and scattered to the four corners, it's last Emperor, Kylo Ren, dead. Or so people have been told. Over the last ten years, as the only remaining Jedi and keeper of it's ancient texts, Rey has done her best to find and train those sensitive to the Force. While also keeping the spark of Hope at the heart of the Resistance going. Now that the war is finally over and her enemy has been brought to heel, she now must decided what is to be done with him. The galaxies scared by the First Order demand his death, a sentence he sorely deserves, but one Rey can't carry out in a way that rest would understand.In their last fight Kylo was severely injured and his connection to the force cut off. Rey brings the him to the planet of Ahch-To, the birthplace of the Jedi order. Here he is to stay, living among and depending on the strange inhabits of the planet, where he is no one of importance. It is time to break the cycle that Jedi had created, and it starts with Kylo Ren's death, but not in the way that people expected.





	No One Ever Truly Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Not super sure where I'm going with this. Tags will be updated as I hopefully write and post. This is my first time posting fanfiction for people's eyeballs to look at. I don't have anyone to read over it so if there's typos or weird wording please let me know. There will be probably be mild spoilers for the Last Jedi. Nothing is planned. This will is probably be a strange car ride.

The wind wiped rain at his face as he stumbled from the ship. The dark landscape about him was all dull grey lime stone and rain flattened grass. He’d seen it once before, a decade ago, in the mind of another. This place had once been the birthplace of the Jedi order. Then later the hole that his disgrace of an uncle had crawled into to die after failing to kill him. A grimace of disgust stretched across his face as he looked about.

“Should’ve blown this planet up years ago.” He muttered before flinching as the tip of a staff pushed at his right shoulder. His left hand came up protectively over the cloaked shoulder as he turned to glare at the person on the other end.

“Move.” She quietly commanded. Her weathered face peering out from the hood of her brown cloak was carefully neutral.

The man who had once been Kylo Ren, the second (and last) emperor of the First Order, leader of the Knights of Ren, sulked off the loading ramp of the Falcon into the rain. Behind him came Rey. Just Rey. Over the last decade of war she’d been offered and even given many titles. None of them were ones she ever chosen to use herself. Even among her students where it would’ve been appropriate for her to at least be called master or teacher she was still just Rey.

“This way.” She gestured for her sworn enemy to follow as she started off into the rain. The loading ramp behind them loudly groaned as it pull back up into the ship. Making any easy escape from the cold rain impossible. With a curse the man followed after. After sometime they came upon squat stone buildings built into the hillsides. There was a light coming from the one farthest up the hill signaling that someone was home and awake. Rey angled towards it as she began trudging upwards.

“Why are we here?” Growled the man towering over Rey as she gently tapped at the door. She didn’t answer as the door cracked open. A frog like face peered out at them before opening the door enough to admit them with as little rain as possible.

The living space they entered was modest, but dry. Everything from the floor, to the table jutting out from one of the walls, to the raised platform covered in bedding, was made from the same dull grey stone outside. The light that they had seen earlier had come from a lighted hearth that was burning nicely, smelling oddly of roots and dirt. Rey and the frog creature exchanged greetings in a strange blubbery language as the man folded his large frame to fit inside the small space. After speaking for a bit the creature nodded and dawned a cloak while procuring a lantern. They then exited back out into the rain much to the man’s displeasure.

“What are we doing here scavenger?” He demanded as they continued on through the rain. “I thought you were suppose have me “dealt with”, not shown about the countryside in the rain.”

“You are being dealt with.” She said matter a factly. “If you thought I was just going to kill you and leave your corpse to rot somewhere you’re sorely mistaken. Death is too good for you anyway.”

“So what? I’m just to sit here then to mildew and grow moss instead?”

He was rather surprised when he heard a snot of a laugh escape her. 

“Poe said something similar when I told him my plan for you. Let’s just say his idea was not as kind.”

“Poe Dameron? Let me guess. Blaster to the Face?” The man scoffed in a mild tone.

“Something like that. He and Finn were not pleased with me, but it wasn’t really their place to argue with me.”

“From what I remember of him when we were children that sounds like him.”

“Ah, that’s right, I guess you two would have at least met each other growing up.”

“He never mentioned that we learned how to pilot fighters together before I was sent off to train with my failure of an uncle?”

She shook her head as another stone cottage appeared through the rain. There was no light in this one. And as they entered it was obvious that no one had lived there in quite some time.

“You will be living here, till . . . oh I don’t know, end of time maybe?”

The man raised an a scared eyebrow at her.

“What, not afraid I’ll massacre the inhabits and escape on a stolen ship.” He said as not quite a question, but as almost a threat.

Rey scoffed at that.

“One, there are no ships, or no space worthy ships, here. There are many sea worthy ones. The Lanais have been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for centuries. They trade with no one but those who also live on this planet. Humans are tolerated here not expected. And two, with that arm of yours,” she tried to tap at his right shoulder again with her staff, just for him to bat it away with his left hand. “If you were to some how murder everyone on this island, you would starve to death rather quickly. I’d say it’s in your best interest to learn a little humility, as they will be ones making sure you have food in your belly and a fire to keep you warm. And if you were to throw a destructive temper tantrum like a three year old they would be well with in their rights to leave you out in the elements.”

His eyes narrowed at her as he spat, “So this is my punishment. To live out my days in obscurity on some lost planet, surviving on the handouts of some frogs?”

“Pretty much. I know it doesn’t sound like a whole lot. But I’m sure after awhile you’ll have wished I had just killed you.”

While they had been speaking the Lanais had been busy making a fire and lighting candles before pulling out dry bedding. When all was done it blubbed at Rey who nodded.

“We’ll be going then. I’ll be checking in on you from time to time.” With that she turned to leave but stopped. “Oh, and one more thing. Here you will be only referred to as Ben. Though there aren’t many here who will care to know your name. But you will not be Ben Solo, he died long ago. Nor Kylo Ren. The world he belongs to is no more. Here you are no one but Ben the unwanted guest.” And with the click of the door she was gone.

Ben for a long moment stood there glaring at the door as tears of rage spilled down his cheeks. He jutted his left hand out towards some of candles and made a sweeping motions as if to throw them across the room. The flames flickered a bit from the rush of air, but other then that nothing moved. He tried again. Nothing. With a gutted cry he smashed his left hand against the stone wall until the skin split and bleed. Then sank to the floor sobbing.


End file.
